


Whatever We Deny or Embrace [Fic & Podfic]

by RsCreighton, The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Winteriron Happy Ending [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Steve Rogers, Gay Marriage, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Massachusetts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pool Sex, Sex on a Car, Small Steve, Steve is the bad guy, TonyXBucky - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Weddings, Winteriron Bang, drunk rants, lesbian Pepper, shades of stucky, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: Bucky and Tony have been together since high school. As soon as gay marriage becomes legal in the U.S., Tony wants to have a second wedding. But Steve has some pent-up feelings he's been holding onto for a long time. The wedding is the perfect time to finally have that talk with Tony. Right?





	Whatever We Deny or Embrace [Fic & Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> I am so pleased to be joining the winteriron bang this year, much less to be one of the first author/artist pairs to post. I couldn't have done it without the amazing RsCreighton, who performed the podfic long before it was due. And who let me talk her into this bang. XD

  
**Title:**   Whatever We Deny or Embrace  
**Length:** 1:03:37  
**Format:**   M4B, MP3 & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   [ brideofquiet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofquiet/pseuds/brideofquiet) (Text added by RsCreighton) 

  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/%5bMCU%5d%20Whatever%20We%20Deny%20or%20Embrace.mp3)  


[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/%5bMCU%5d%20Whatever%20We%20Deny%20or%20Embrace.mp3)  
[**Download File (M4B)**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/%5bMCU%5d%20Whatever%20We%20Deny%20or%20Embrace.m4b)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_

****

When gay marriage became legal in MA, Tony had insisted on a second wedding. They’d already been married for a decade--twelve years if you counted the Elvis chapel wedding in Vegas, which of course hadn’t been legal--and Bucky was fine with just flying into Boston and getting the marriage certificate at city hall, but Tony was having none of it. 

“Sweetheart, it’s finally legal,” he’d said. “This is a big deal. I want it to be a big deal. You don’t really want to take this away from me, do you?” And then he’d given Bucky the doe eyes.  


“Oh for fuck’s sake, Tony!” Bucky swore. “I was just trying to make it easier--of course I want you to have whatever you want.” Tony had smirked then, reveling in having won easily, which made Bucky poke him in the stomach which made Tony indignant which had led to a wrestling match which had led to sex.  


Six months later, here they were in Brookline, MA, completely losing their minds with last-minute wedding arrangements. Even with Pepper there to problem-solve the whole slew of things that were going wrong. Even with Kate nailing down all the catering and flowers. Even with Steve backing up the three photographers they’d hired. Even with Patti and her special tactics team heading up security.  


“Do we have to invite the press?” Bucky asked Tony for the umpteenth time.  


Tony walked over to put his arms around Bucky’s waist, gently twisting his hips so that their bodies swayed together. “Come on, honey. You know they’ll get in whether we want them to or not. This way we can better control where they go and what they photograph.”  


Bucky huffed, annoyed. “Okay, but if any one of them tries sneaking off behind the scenes--”  


“They’ll be kicked out right away.” Tony was using his conciliatory voice. Usually Bucky was the calm one, but he was not liking this publicity thing one bit. And Tony had much more experience dealing with it. He was the de-facto press secretary for anything they did.  


Then he decided it was time for a change in mood. “Hey. Is it bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding?” He moved close, teasing Bucky’s lips with his own.  


Bucky chuckled. “After we’ve already been married ten years?”  


“Twelve,” Tony insisted.  


“Babe, that wedding didn’t even count.” Bucky sounded like he was arguing, when actually he was tugging Tony’s shirt out of his slacks and slipping his own fingers into the waistband.  


“Shut your mouth,” Tony said. “That wedding was before the eyes of Elvis. It totally counted.”  


“Okay, okay,” Bucky said, sliding his hand over Tony’s boxer briefs to cup his bulge.  


“What are you doing?” Tony purred, not disinterested.  


“Thinkin’ about the honeymoon,” Bucky said, looking up at Tony through his eyelashes.  


“Yeah?” Tony threw one leg over Bucky’s hip, tugging him closer.  


“Mmhmm.” Bucky’s fingers spidered up to slide into Tony’s y-front and pull out his stiffening cock.  


“What’re you thinking, sugar?” Tony asked. “Don’t leave a man in suspense.”  


“I’m thinkin’,” Bucky said, sliding to his knees. “I’m gonna suck your dick and eat your ass till you can’t walk. Then I’m gonna fuck you sober.”  


It was getting harder and harder to continue this conversation. Also speaking was becoming difficult. “Is that as opposed to fucking me drunk?”  


Bucky shook his head, opening Tony’s slacks and pulling them down around his knees. “I’m gonna fuck you through all twelve steps,” Bucky promised. “You won’t even remember what alcohol is anymore once I’m done with you.”  


Tony couldn’t stifle a throaty laugh. “Sounds amazing.”  


“Babe,” Bucky purred. “You got no idea.” And then his mouth closed over Tony’s dick, and that was the end of conversation for a while.  


  


*  


  


It was a good thing they’d managed to squeeze in their morning romp, Tony thought, hours later, because they’d soon after become so busy they hadn’t even had time to talk. Now it was go-time and they would be “on” for the rest of the night. First at the ceremony itself and then the long, long wedding reception. At least there they could sit at the head table together and play footsie or something.

Tony had wanted the wedding outside so that his entrance could be as spectacular as possible, but Bucky had nixed that with this venue. The grand hall was too beautiful, he’d said, to have the ceremony outdoors. So Tony was going to have to settle for showing off to the guests and press overflowing outside the mansion and make a more sedate entrance to the ceremony proper. He hated it, but for Bucky he could put his ego aside.  


Tony watched the great hall on his monitors, waiting. The music had started.  


_ Many times I tried to tell you... _  


And there went Rhodey and Steve, leading the way for the bride and grooms-people. There was just no other word when either side had  men and women on it. Rogers and Jim marched side by side, Rhodey in full dress uniform and Steve in a designer suit and patten leather shoes, hair slicked back like a ten-year-old at morning mass.  


_ We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder… _  


Then came Pepper and Bucky’s sister Kate, arm in arm, looking almost like it was their wedding--and in a way this was their trial run for a separate ceremony next month.  


After the two lovebirds came the mismatched couple.  


_ Maybe it’s a sign of weakness… _  


Happy escorting Bucky’s sister Becky. She was dressed like she was going to a funeral, which was very Becky: sedately inappropriate at the best of times. By contrast, Happy’s suit was loud. LOUD. Who had convinced the big man to wear a checkered suit? Had he lost a bet at the stag party? Ohhhh, he had. Tony remembered now.  


Poor Happy. He looked like a clown fresh from the big top. Tony grinned. He’d never live this down.  


_ We belong to the sound of the words we’ve both fallen under… _  


Last but not least, Nat and Patti. Trying to look like they weren’t walking arm in arm. Playing it cool, just members of the wedding party, guys, totally not interested in one another.  _ Riiiiiiiiiiight _ . Bucky had already told him stories about the ‘bridal’ shower, and how the two of them had somehow ended up in the champagne room alone, topless, covered in glitter.  


_ Close your eyes and try to sleep now _  


Finally, it was time for Bucky.  


_ Close your eyes and try to dream... _  


He walked in, escorting Tony’s mom, who looked radiant, but somehow so small and frail. Tony was just glad she’d made it to this one, that the laws had changed in her lifetime. She’d seen a lot, been through a lot, that woman.  


Tony was getting very emotional. He peeled back the helmet to dab at his eyes.  _ Shit _ . Bucky had been right about the eye liner.  


He hurriedly put the visor back down and focused on a close-up shot of his current and husband-to-be. Bucky looked beautiful, but Bucky always looked beautiful. His tux was a dove grey that brought out his eyes. The red and gold cumberbund and tie were to match Tony. They looked loud and out of context without him, but Tony was just about ready to give that context.  


As soon as Bucky helped his mom to her seat and took his place, turned around...it was time.  


_ We belong to the light _  


Tony leapt off the old barn where he’d been waiting, soaring toward the mansion at a lazy pace.  


_ We belong to the thunder… _  


He did a few passes above the crowd, enjoying the loops and drops while he eased his way through a bit of skywriting--a first for Iron Man, believe it or not. Once he’d left  


J.B. 

+

T.S. 

4EVER 

hanging in red and gold smoke over the guests, Tony did a falling triple axel and zipped through the crowd at eye level. Naturally there was applause. Tony needed it. Always.

As the song finished playing,  


_ We belong, we belong, we belong together… _  


he zipped down the aisle, hovering gracefully above Bucky before falling into a perfect (if somewhat loud) landing. Then for the final reveal. The applause had already followed him inside. As the suit folded back, Tony stepped out in his sharp black tux and six inch loafers, receiving a standing ovation.  


Bucky rolled his eyes, smiling, and reached out for Tony’s hand. A thrill shook through him at the feel of those familiar fingers. Those fingers that had touched and held and soothed and supported him, had loved him in and out all these years. Tony couldn’t help bringing them to his lips to brush a kiss against them. Bucky gave him a quizzical look, but he was glowing. Tony wanted to take him right there.  


“Dearly beloved…”  


Oh, right. They weren’t alone. Couldn’t just do whatever they wanted, for once.  _ Patience, Tony _ . Was not something he had a lot of. But he managed to make it through the ceremony. He cried. Of course he cried. Bucky’s vows were beautiful. So were his. But Tony had practiced his enough that he didn’t cry for those.    


Of course not everything went off without a hitch. Rogers couldn’t let the ceremony go without at least one last attempt to fuck it up. He’d been trying to ruin and delay the wedding since they’d first started planning.  


It was the rings this time. Steve pretended to have lost them. Just as Tony was getting ready to summon the suit and pound him into the ground feet-first, Bucky did a quick pat down of his insistent best friend and found them. In his back pocket. Out of their boxes. Tony’s eyes narrowed.  _ That little shit. _  


But all was saved. Tony got to slip the diamond and ruby band on Bucky’s finger, and Bucky slid the microchip-encrusted tungsten band on his finger. Tony was so far gone by that point, the motion made him think of slipping fingers into other things. Why on earth was their wedding night so far away?  


They rode alone to the reception. In a horse-drawn carriage. It didn’t leave much room for privacy, but then they didn’t need it. As the cans clanked their way down the drive, Tony turned to Bucky and sucked sweet kisses from his lips until they were both burning for each other. “Should’ve put the top up,” Bucky said, gripping Tony’s cock through his pants.  


“Fuck the top,” Tony breathed, nibbling his way down Bucky’s neck. “They can watch if they want to. You’re my legal husband now.” And oh, god. Just the thought of that got him that much closer. “Now give me that sweet ass, sugar. I need it.” 

Bucky laughed, but his cheeks were already flushed. “We’ll be at the reception hall in literally five minutes,” he said.  


Tony grabbed his hand and jerked him close, growling, “That’s five minutes of bliss I refuse to miss out on.”  


Bucky kissed him, smiling. “You can come in my mouth, but no other holes until tonight.”  


Tony whined. “So cruel.” But then his pants were open and Bucky’s mouth was on his dick, and everything else blurred into the background for a few minutes. Tony cupped the back of Bucky’s neck with one hand and stroked his shoulders with the other.  


How many blowjobs had Bucky given him since that first time in high school? It should be boring by now. It wasn’t. Not just because Bucky’s technique had improved, but because Tony loved him from the depths of his soul. He would always come for Bucky. He was coming right now.  


Seeing colors. And it wasn’t just because his husband was amazing. It was also because--  


“Who let these drones in here?!” The paparazzi were more and more clever, and the technology he had on the market was getting better and better--though this was cheap knockoff, without a doubt. “Jarvis, take care of them, would you?”  


“With pleasure, Sir.”  


“And scramble the data stream. Entertainment Weekly doesn’t need pornographic pictures of the two least eligible superheroes for next week’s issue.”  


“Already completed.”  


Bucky sat up, wiping his lips, eyes glazed. He loved putting his mouth on Tony. Tony was a lucky fucking guy. “What happened?”  


“Nothing, sugar.” Tony stroked his cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Just the press trying to get fresh.”  


“I TOLD you, Tony--” Bucky started.  


“Hey. It’s taken care of.” He grabbed Bucky by the shoulders and dragged him closer. “Now let’s take care of you, huh? What sweet angel needs a hand down his pants?”  


Bucky smiled, embarrassed. “That sounds so wrong, Tony.”  


“You know I love being wrong like this,” he purred, sliding greedy fingers over Bucky’s backside.  


“No time,” he whispered.  


“Oh, we’ll make time,” Tony told him. “I’ll stop time, just for you. Because why? You’re my baby, that’s why.” And they were back to kissing, teasing each other’s lips, simulating oral sex on each other’s tongues until Bucky was breathing hard, and his groin was throbbing under Tony’s wicked grip. “You sure we don’t have time, honey?” Tony teased.  


“No time.” Bucky opened his eyes, and suddenly they were at the reception hall. “See?”  


“Whose wedding is this, anyway?” Rude. The progress of time was unacceptable. “Theirs or ours?”  


Bucky smirked. “Ours. But we invited them, which means we have to be gracious hosts and not keep them all waiting while we fuck in a horse-drawn carriage.”  


“Are you sure?” Tony nuzzled him.  


“Very sure,” Bucky smiled, petting him.  


Well that just sucked. “Why do we have friends?” Tony whined.  


Bucky laughed. “I’m sure they’re wondering the same thing right now. Come on, tiger.” He took Tony’s hand and gently tugged him out of the carriage. There were more photos with their team of photographers, and then they went inside.  


At the head table, Tony slipped naughty fingers into Bucky’s pants while the food and drink flowed. They had a brief respite from the groom and groom performance while their guests refreshed after the ceremony. Tony pretended to drop his napkin so that he could catch Bucky’s come in his mouth. Neither of them wanted to soil their clothes before the dancing had even started. When he came back up for air, Tony noticed Steve glaring at him. What the hell was that guy’s problem? Bucky was his husband. Three times over now.  


They skipped the cake this time. Neither of them were big fans of cake, and they’d done the whole feed each other, smear icing on each other routine for the last wedding. They did, however, have the most lavish dessert buffet ever seen. Eating mini eclairs at each other was sexy.

After the guests had started dessert, Rhodey made a hilarious toast that went back to their days at MIT, when it seemed like he couldn’t not walk in on Tony and Bucky going at it every time he entered the dorm room. Then Steve made an incredibly uncomfortable toast about how he and Bucky had been friends since they were kids and then this smart-ass rich kid had come between them and ruined all of it. Just when it was getting really uncomfortable, Peggy--Steve’s girlfriend--had walked up and taken the mic away from him, made a well-timed joke and handed the mic off to the next member of the wedding party, and on it went. 

Mostly everyone was wishing them the best. Kate made a joke about this being their second attempt. Patti made goo-goo eyes at Nat while she talked about the nature of love--Bucky wondered when the two of them were actually going to get together. Or admit their mutual attraction, rent a U-haul...whatever it was women did when they were in a relationship with other women.  


Then it was time for their dance. Screw all the sappy romantic stuff. Their dance was Billy Joel’s “You May Be Right”. Because it was so them. Their song. Tony danced with both Bucky and his mom, and then they invited everyone to come out and frenetically dance their cares away. It was terrific fun. Everyone in the wedding party danced. Except for Steve. Who sat at the head table, drinking like a fish. Rhodey and Kate took turns stealing Pepper from each other. Nat and Patti pretended they weren’t dancing together but managed to bump into one another every ten seconds. And Happy had somehow managed to get surrounded by a harem of Bucky’s ex-girlfriends. None of them seemed to mind his checked suit.  


After the dance, Bucky and Tony let their guests have the floor, wandering back to the head table, smiling and sweaty. “Why didn’t you dance, Stevie?” Bucky asked his old friend. But Steve just stared gloomily into his whiskey. “I bet Peggy would love to dance…”  


“Leave him be,” Tony whispered. “He’s got his own shit to go through.” Because maybe everyone else was trying to ignore it, but Tony knew exactly what was going through Steve’s mind. And he needed time to process it. If the tables were turned, Tony certainly would have. Hell, Tony wouldn’t even be here if the tables were turned.  


He spent the rest of the night making Bucky laugh, taking selfies of them together, and quietly roasting their progressively more drunk guests. Finally even the photographers were hammered. Tony was thinking it was probably getting time for them to make their exit, before public decency laws were broken, or the puking or drunken fighting started. But first, he had to take a leak. Because when they got back to the main house, up to their room, Tony wanted to be ready to go, and he couldn’t do that after four glasses of albeit excellent iced tea.  


“I’ll be right back, sweetie,” he told Bucky with a soft kiss to his jaw--just missing his earlobe--and a hand squeeze. Then he slipped out of his chair and headed for the men’s room.  


Bucky kept hold of his hand, forcing Tony to stop and look back. “Hurry back soon, husband.” He had that ‘fuck me’ look in his eye. Tony had to hurry.  _ Hurry hurry, Tony _ . He kissed Bucky one more time and practically ran from the room.  


The reception had spilled out into the surrounding halls of the ballroom complex. Guests were almost more plentiful than servers here. And boy were they having a good time. Apparently Bucky wasn’t the only one who’d been hit by some airborne Spanish fly. Tony got more than an eyeful as Patti carried Nat into a side room and shut the door behind. Pepper and Kate were sitting on a couch tucked into the corner, rubbing her baby bump and talking softly. But there was plenty of heterosexual action, too. Tony had a feeling there were going to be a lot of baby showers 8 months from now.

Fortunately the bathroom was devoid of hanky-panky. Which was good, because Tony wanted to save it for his beautiful Bucky. There was no sense getting riled up when he’d only slipped in here to take a leak. He walked over to the urinal to do his business, and was just relaxing when he heard the door close behind him. Suddenly he got the feeling he was being watched. Tony glanced over his shoulder, casually, a clever quip prepared for whatever paparazzo had chosen to snap him taking a piss. 

But it wasn’t paparazzi. It was Steve. And he didn’t look happy. He looked determined. And from that death-glare, he had not come in here to use the facilities.    


“Listen up, you.”  


“Who, me?” Tony hurriedly finished up, tucking his vulnerable parts away and turning quickly, trying not to look like he was expecting to get shanked, but absolutely expecting to get shanked. Steve had made his displeasure known all through today--as if Tony hadn’t already known how Steve felt. He’d been saving up all of that frustration and rage. This one might be a doozy. To make matters worse, Steve was clearly drunk with a capital D. Like, swaying on his feet drunk.  


“Yeah, you!” Steve walked a not very straight line toward him as Tony turned to wash his hands. He never made it that far. Steve reached out and gave his shoulder a forceful shove. “Lookit me when I’m fightin’ you, Tony Stark. So great, man of the hour. Tony stark! Everyone loves Tony Stark!”  


Was he performing for an audience? He was gesticulating wildly. But wasn’t showmanship Tony’s job?  


“Hey there, short fuse,” Tony greeted him, as if Steve hadn’t already started in. Babbling had worked in these sorts of situations in the past. “Come to use the facilities? It’s all yours. Tell you what, I’ll even stand guard at the door if you want some privacy. I know those stuffed mushrooms are wreaking merry hell on my large intestine currently.”  


“Cut the bullshit,” Steve slurred, drunken gaze trying to focus on Tony. “You jus’ got a smart answer for everythin’, don’t you?”  


“I try,” Tony said, stalling for time the only way he knew how. “But more often than not, dumb answers come out. I really can’t control it. Honestly, my mouth just sort of--”  


“I said cut the crap!” Steve said, more angrily. “ You jus’ think you’re so damn great.” His face looked like he’d recently bitten into a lemon.  


“I don’t know,” Tony quipped, thrusting his unwashed hands into his pockets. “I’m alright I guess.”  


“Yeah, don’t lie, you. I know you. Don’t act like you don’t love you very much, Tony Stark.”  


What was this vernacular? Tony wondered. Drunken cookie elf?  


“So damn smart and so damn rich and so damn handsome--well guess what? I can be handsome, too.”  


He was actually adorable in his custom suit--apart from the unfortunate hair-combing. But Tony had always thought that. Had considered a threesome more than once after he and Bucky had gotten together. “No one’s disagreeing with that, short stack.” But the sad fact was, Bucky just didn’t think of Steve in that way. He never had. It would have been like asking a guy for a threesome with his brother.  


“I’m not short!” Steve wobbled for a moment. “ **You’re** short!”  


_ Oh shit.  _ That was when Tony saw he had hold of a bottle of Jameson. And it was half gone. Tony hoped for Steve’s sake that he hadn’t been the one to drink all of that, or they might be making a trip to the hospital tonight.  


“It’s true,” Tony admitted, continuing to stall Steve’s drunken temper, putting a toe of one of his platform loafers on the carpet, showing off the six inch heel. “But I make up for it. If you want, I can have a pair made for--”  


“Shut up!” Steve butted in. “Always with the smart answers, generous offers, helpful hints. Well guess what, Tony Stark? I don’t care.”  


“Good to know,” Tony said, crossing his ankles and leaning against the first stall. “By the way, what’s with this ‘Tony Stark, Tony Stark’ business? Are we using full names now, Steven Grant?”  


“Don’t you call me that,” Steve slurred, stumbling. “You can’t call me that, Tony Stark.”  


“Alright then.” He was game to find out. “What  _ can _ I call you?”  


“Shut up!” Steve pointed at him with his index finger of the hand gripping the bottle. Then he took a drink, nearly picking his nose with that same pointed finger in the process. “You call me ‘shut up,’ Tony Stark! I got somethin’ to say.”  


Tony spread his hands. “I’m all ears.”  


“You took my Bucky.” Steve puffed up, like a kitten trying to look bigger than it was. But he probably didn’t want to hear how cute that made him look. “He was mine. My Bucky. For years before you came. He liked girls, and me, and that was all. I was the only boy he liked. And it should have stayed that way!”  


“Listen, slugger--” Tony knew all about this weird thing Steve and Bucky had had going on. They’d all gone to the same high school, after all. Steve’s and Bucky’s friendship had always been suspiciously gay, but...  


“My name’s not slugger!” Steve spat. “It’s not short circuit or short stack or any of the other stupid shit you say instead of my name.” He balled his bony hands into fists. “My name is Steve Rogers. And you stole my Bucky.”  


Well if that wasn’t a declaration, Tony didn’t know what was. “Can you at least concede that it was somewhat his decision?” Tony asked. Because it had been. Nice as it might be to think he was the great siren of the sea of buttsex, Bucky had been the one demanding sex of HIM back then, not the other way around.  


“NO!” Steve said, shaking his head. “If you hadn’t been around, he would have been with me. ME. Not you!”  


There was a flaw in that logic. Steve and Bucky had known each other for years before Tony had come along. But drunken tirades were no place for logic.  


“Ever since we were kids.” Steve took a step forward. Perhaps it would have been menacing if not for the slight wobble. “He always stuck up for me and took care of me and stayed by my side when I was sick.”  


That’s right. Tony hadn’t been around for that part of their lives. But Steve had been a sickly kid, Bucky had told him. Maybe it had something to do with this unhealthy attachment.  


“And he’s so beautiful and nice and I like his butt and the way he walks.” Tony wasn’t sure those four things went together, but he couldn’t disagree.  


Steve had waxed rhapsodic for a moment, but now he seemed to find his train of thought. “The point is, Bucky is mine! And if you ever hurt him, I’m taking him back. You can’t have him anymore. Never again! He’ll be mine forever!”  


“Noted,” Tony said calmly, fuming silently, below the surface. “Anything else?”  


“You don’t deserve him! He’s too good!” Steve scrubbed at his eyes. “Too good for you, too good for me, too good for everybody! So you’d better treat him right.”  


Tony couldn’t necessarily disagree with any of that, either.  


Steve sagged against the urinal. He was slowly deflating, becoming the depressed drunk rather than the fighting drunk. “I want my Bucky.” Steve looked like he might cry. “I love ‘im so much.”  


“Aww, pal.” _ So do I _ , Tony thought. But this probably wasn’t the time to bring it up.  


“He was  **my** Bucky!” And just like that, Steve was back into angry mode. What an emotional rollercoaster this was. “He was mine first. Mine! He wasn’t meant for you!”  


Obviously Tony begged to differ. But his curiosity, as usual, got the better of him. “Who was he meant for?”  


“My friend,  **my** Bucky! And you took him.” He yanked his shirt down, adjusting his lapels. “And now. I’m gonna fight you for him.”  


“Whoooa, whoa.” Tony put his hands up. “Somehow I don’t think a men’s room in a rented mansion is a good place to have a duel to the death.”  


“S’not a duel,” Steve clarified. “I’m gon’ fight you. Fisticuffs.” The way he said ‘fisticuffs’ was adorable. Fisty-cuffs. It seemed to fit his small hands better somehow.  


“But my beautiful face,” Tony joked. “What will Bucky kiss on our honeymoon if you fisticuff me in my beautiful face?”  


Steve’s answer to that seemed to be to just go in for the first punch. Maybe he wanted to make sure Bucky had nothing to kiss on their honeymoon.  


Tony sidestepped the haymaker easily. “You sure assault is really the wedding gift you wanna give your Bucky?”  


“Don’t mock me!” Steve demanded. “I’ll fistifucc you, Tony Stark!”  


Tony’s eyes widened. Well that was an interesting word to get wrong, drunk or not. “You know, as much as I enjoy a good fist--”  


Nope, that was a foot right to the stomach. Tony should have been prepared for it, but he wasn’t. And now he was doubled-over with his face in kicking range.  


“I’ll kick your ass, Tony Stark. You big bully. Taking my Bucky--” But having taken one leg off the ground to kick Tony seemed to have taken its toll on Steve’s balance. He sat down on the bathroom floor quite suddenly.  


“Let’s just calm down, shall we?” Tony said, wiping at the footprint on his starched shirt. “You’ve had a lot to drink. It’s been a long, emotional day…”  


“Give me my Bucky!” Steve mewled. “Give ‘im back! He’s not yours to have!”  


Tony sighed. Did Steve really think Bucky would choose him if they asked him for a decision right now? In spite of their weird, unhealthy, disturbingly close friendship, one of the few things he was sure of in this world was that Bucky loved him. Unequivocally.  


But Steve’s version of history was a bit different. He looked sadly at the floor and began, “I was in love with Bucky since the first time he saved me on that playground.” Oh, was this the more honest version of his wedding toast? “Only, when we were kids, I didn’t know what that meant. I just knew Bucky was the best guy in the whole world. He was everything to me.” Steve licked his lips, clenching his fist. “Then, girls started noticing Bucky, too. Older girls. All the girls. They took his attention away from me, but not for long. He always came back, because he loved me more. Even in high school when there was sex, he’d always be back at my house, sleepin in my bed with me, or we’d be at his house, sleepin on the couch... He was my Bucky. We even made out once.”  


_ Oh really?  _ This was something Tony was very interested to hear about. Bucky had made such a big deal out of being straight and never having been with a boy before when they’d first gotten together.  


“But then YOU came!” Steve accused. “Bucky never thought about anyone but me and girls until you came and turned him gay.”  


This was an old old accusation and went counter to the argument Steve had been trying to make earlier. Tony couldn’t help rolling his eyes.  


“No!” Steve was pointing angrily again. “If he was gay, he should have been mine! Not yours, Tony Stark!”  


He sighed. “I’m sorry Bucky loves me and not you.” The hell he was. “But that’s just the way things worked out. Those are the breaks.”  


“Well I hate you!” Steve started to blubber, his face going pink. “It should’ve been me! This should’ve been **my** wedding!”  


He seemed to be forgetting about someone. “Does Peggy know that?”  


Steve looked shocked for a moment. “No,” he admitted.  


“Maybe better this stays between us, then, wouldn’t you say?”  


Steve just broke down, then, sobbing into his free hand, clutching his bottle of whiskey with the other. Sighing, Tony slowly inched forward until he could get his arms around the little guy. He felt bad, but also, he didn’t care. Steve had been a thorn in his side for over a decade. And Tony had won fair and square--it had never even been a contest. But he did wonder now about the time his husband had apparently made out with his best friend...  


“I hate you, Tony Stark!” Steve wept. “You ruined my life!”  


Tony patted him on the back, awkward. “There there. Happens to the best of us.”  


“What’s going on?” Speak of the devil. Tony had taken too long; Bucky had come to look for him. His Bucky. Tony felt warm and squishy inside. For about two seconds.  


“Buckyyyyyyyyy,” Steve whined, hiccuping and looking up at his best pal like a two year old who needed succor.  


“Stevie, are you okay?” And there it was. What had caused this whole mess. Bucky babied his best friend. Fussed over him. Constantly. No wonder he had the wrong impression. If Tony hadn’t known better…  


“Yeah.” Steve whimpered unconvincingly, turning his face away so that Bucky wouldn’t see his manly tears of rage. Bucky looked over at Tony for an explanation. But Tony had had enough. He shook his head, stood, backed out of the restroom. Part of him wanted to storm outside. But a new, more paranoid part was afraid to leave the two of them alone. So he listened outside the bathroom door. Hey, no one else was here to judge him.    


“Hey, pal. You’re drunk,” Bucky said. “I think you better sleep it off.”  


“I’m not sleepy!” Steve insisted. “It’s your wedding. I’m here for you, Bucky.”  


Seriously? The little creep was  _ here _ for him?  


“Course you are,” Bucky reassured him.  


_ Not the way you think, lovemuffin. _  


“Come on, let’s get you back to your room.”  


“Tuck me in?” Steve asked, and Tony had to count to ten to keep from stalking back in and repulsor-blasting him back to the Triassic.  


“Awww, I would, pal,but I gotta stay here and make sure everyone’s safe at the party.”  


Thank god for Bucky.  


“No, Bucky.” Steve sounded like a whiney five-year-old. “I need you. I need you to tuck me in.”  


Tony just bet he did. And once they were back in his room...then what would he try to pull?  


“Tell you what, let’s go find Pegs. You’d like that, right?”  


Steve made a disappointed mewling sound, which made Tony gnash his teeth. “Come on, let’s go find ‘er.” Tony quickly ducked behind a tall potted plant as Bucky led Steve, still stumbling, out of the bathroom and back toward the reception.  


Tony took a moment to get himself together. It had finally happened. Steve had finally read him the riot act for ‘taking his boyfriend’. But it had been more pathetic spectacle than UFC match. He wondered if he should say anything to Peggy. No, better she not know. Knowing Peggy, she already had more than an inkling. And he didn’t want her resenting Bucky. It wasn’t Bucky’s fault. Sure, he’d been unknowingly nurturing Steve’s devotion all these years, but that was just an unfortunate side-effect of Bucky being himself. And Bucky himself was quite lovable. Right?  


Still feeling a little paranoid, he followed the two down the hall. Steve was leaning heavily on Bucky, and Bucky was half-carrying him like...well, Tony was getting a distinct older brother vibe. Now if only Steve would start acting like a grown man and not a child. Though he supposed at 5’4”, grown was a relative term...  


“There you are!” That was Peggy. Tony ducked into an alcove, peering out. Oh, it was about to go down.  


“Peggy, I need my Bucky!” Good grief; he wasn’t even trying to be subtle anymore. Tony watched him cling to Bucky as Peggy swiped the bottle of whiskey out of his hand.  


“That’s lovely, I’m sure,” she told him. “But he belongs to Tony now, so we must let him get on.” Peggy pried him from Bucky with ruthless efficiency.  


“Noooooooooooo!” Steve whined.  


“It’s okay, pal,” Bucky reassured him. “I’ll see you tomorrow at brunch, yeah?” Steve tried to cling, but Bucky was firm. Kind. Smiling. He hung back as Peggy led Steve away, still protesting. Waved. Then, heaving a sigh, he glanced around and bolted out the side door.  


That was not what Tony had expected. He snuck over to the servants’ entrance and peeped out through a crack in the door. It was late. The gibbous moon shone brightly on the roofs and hoods of all their guests’ cars. Okay, so it wasn’t the beautiful nature view that they’d paid for, but it was better in Tony’s book. All that beautiful machinery, all that horsepower, lying dormant, polished chrome gleaming in the moonlight.  


At the edge of the horseshoe curve of the drive, Bucky had his jacket off, draped over one shoulder. And he was smoking.  _ Smoking! _  


“I thought you quit,” Tony accused, footsteps crunching softly up the gravel behind him. The breeze felt great out here. He followed Bucky’s lead and took his jacket off.  


“I did,” Bucky said without turning around, flicking his ashes away from Tony.  


“Are you gaslighting me, handsome? Because there are better ways to hypnotize me. A swinging dick, for example.”  


Bucky snorted laughter. Nearly burned himself on the cherry. He turned to Tony, cigarette clamped in his teeth, doing a Bela Lugosi impression with his eyes and hands. “Look into my eyes!”  


“ _ Look _ into my ass!” Tony mimicked, and they both burst out laughing.  


“Oh my god.” Bucky grabbed him and pulled him close, sliding his arms around Tony’s rib cage. It was perfect. Just what Tony needed. He sagged gratefully against him. “I love the fuck outta you, you know that?”  


“What’s that?” Tony pretended to be hard of hearing. “Fuck the love out of me?” He cocked a hip, sticking his butt out. Without missing a beat, Bucky smacked it. “Oo. I like that.” He snuggled up close.  


“I’m sorry if Stevie gave you a hard time,” Bucky said, after they’d been standing together quietly for long enough that his cigarette had burnt through.  


“Seriously?” Tony wasn’t here to start a fight. He was enjoying just standing in the moonlight with his husband too much. But. “Are you actually admitting the problem? After twelve years?”  


Bucky sighed. “I don’t know why he’s so jealous of you.”  


“You’re kidding me now. You’re joking with me, right?”  


“What?” Bucky glanced down at him.  


Tony took a deep breath, facing him, placing one hand on each of Bucky’s buttocks. “He’s in love with you. You know that, right?”  


But it was like Bucky just couldn’t look at the obvious. “Oh, come on, Tony. Don’t be ridiculous.” Tony let him turn away. They were fighting years of habit here.  


“You’re right. When my best friend gets married, I totally threaten his husband and accuse him of stealing my friend away. That’s normal.”  


Bucky turned back, looking stricken. “He threatened you?”  


“Oh yeah.”  


“Jesus, Tony.” Bucky rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know--didn’t think he would go that far.”  


Ah, there it was. “But you did think he would do  _ some _ thing.”  


Bucky sighed, reached for another cigarette. “You know Steve. He loves to fight.”  


“But why now?”  


“He and Peggy have been having problems.” He began to pace. “I don’t really understand it, but. He said maybe he’d stay in our guest house for a while so they can sort things out.”  


“Ouch.” Tony walked over to him. Slid his arms around his husband, carefully stealing the cigarette from Bucky’s fingers before he could light it. “Sounds serious.”  


“Yeah. I guess tonight won’t help.” Bucky looked like he was staring into the abyss. Was accepting the truth about Steve really so difficult?  


“I did notice they weren’t dancing.”  


“But Peg’s here, right? That has to mean something.”  


Tony pulled Bucky tight against him. He looked like he needed a hug, and Tony  _ always _ did. “Means she likes us? To come to our wedding even though she’s on a break with Steve?”  


“Oh my god, they’re on a break?” Bucky looked panicked.  


“Well it sure looks like it. Wouldn’t you say?” Tony paused.  “You know what?” Enough of this. Steve had taken up enough of their wedding night. “I have a confession.”  


“What’s that?” Bucky pulled him into that special position, where their bodies fit together like the missing piece meets the big O. He rocked back and forth from foot to foot.  


“I don’t wanna talk about Steve Rogers any more tonight.”  


Bucky took a deep breath. “That’s fair.”  


“Thank you. I thought so.” Tony ran fingers through his hair.  _ Look at me, Bucky. Tell me how gorgeous I am. _  


He placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders. It was weird being the same height. Tony wasn’t used to the different angle from which he was looking at him now. But here it was. Bucky was going to do it. He could hear Tony’s thoughts. Tony closed his eyes, preparing to be kissed.  


“Hey,” Bucky said softly. “For the record, who am I with right now?”  


Tony opened his eyes. Wait. Were they still having this conversation? Well, this part was easy. “Me.”  


Bucky held up his left hand, his right wrapped around Tony’s shoulders. “Who put this band on my finger today? Telling me he was gonna love me forever?”    


Tony scuffed his foot on the gravel, tempted to hide his face in Bucky’s shoulder. “Me.”  


Bucky took Tony’s hand in his. “Who’s the love of my whole entire life?” He brought Tony’s fingertips to his lips.  


Bucky was so sensitive to his moods. He was trying. And Tony realized, it wasn’t his fault his best friend was in love with him. “Me?” he asked softly, starting to feel guilty for having been irritated with him.  


Bucky put his hands on either side of Tony’s face, cupping it, leaning close. “Who’s my Peaches?”  


Tony gave in to the feeling, melting against him with a sigh of relief. “Me.”  


He kissed him then. Slow and soft and long--but not long enough. Tony followed him when Bucky tried to pull away. He laughed. “Tony.”  


“Husband.” Now he was feeling clingy.  


“You ready to say our goodbyes to everyone at the party?” From the wood pressing against Tony’s thigh, he guessed Bucky had finally decided it was Fuck o’clock.  


_ Yessss... _  


“Fuck them,” Tony said, resting his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m done with the reception. You’re mine now. All mine.” He grabbed Bucky’s asscheeks in his hands, like fistfuls of precious gems.  


Bucky laughed again. “It’s true.”  


“All mine, and I’m not gonna share.”  


“You better not,” Bucky warned him, stroking his hair back, sliding fingers against his scalp. “I may be yours, but that doesn’t mean you can loan me out.”  


“Never!” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Bucky, tight tight.  


Bucky just went on petting him, but Tony could taste his pheromones. It was time. “So...what should we do now?”  


Tony grinned slowly. “Each other.”  


Bucky chuckled, but Tony knew he was on board, because he immediately started to open Tony’s fly.  


“Right here,” Tony went on. “On the hood of this car.”  


Bucky turned around to see. It was a 1980 Mustang Cobra, just like the one they’d first worked on together. “What the hell? You bought this.”  


“I didn’t.”  


“What are the odds?” Tony actually started to figure it. “Don’t.” Bucky knew it, and stopped him.  


“Okay, so I don’t do the math,” Tony said, in a sultry growl. “I do you instead.” He managed to pick Bucky up, lift him up onto the hood.  


“Careful of your back, honey,” Bucky warned. But Tony didn’t care. Just for tonight, he didn’t care about any of that.  


“You’re light as a feather,” he lied, pushing Bucky back and moving up between his spread knees.  


“Baby,” Bucky chided. “Your nose is growing.”  


“All the better to rim you with, my dear,” Tony smirked. And Bucky laughed again. He loved that sound.  


“You’ve got a one-track mind.” His hand slid into Tony’s hair and pulled gently.  


“You objecting?” Tony teased, unbuttoning Bucky’s diamond-button shirt.  


“I’m not objecting,” he whispered, teasing more kisses from Tony’s lips while both their hands worked, Bucky’s on getting to third, Tony’s on getting to second base.  


“I love your hands,” he confessed, tilting his head back as Tony slipped fingers under his undershirt and went exploring.  


“You’re just saying that because of all the years of pleasure they’ve given you.” Tony wanted to rub his beard against Bucky’s throat. Make him squirm. He was so deliciously ticklish.  


Bucky caught his hands and pulled them out to kiss Tony’s palms. He gently licked just above his distal crease, kissing the base of each finger. It sent shivers up Tony’s spine.   


“Ohhhh, every way you touch me is sex and I love it. More.” Bucky chuckled, tonguing the pads of his fingertips. Tony whimpered and groaned at the same time. The result was comical. “Hngg, I want you.”  


“How bad?” Bucky asked, reaching down to check.  


“Like take you hard out here before I drag you back to the honeymoon suite and fuck you all night long bad.” Tony whined, tugging at Bucky’s waistband. Why were his pants still on? This was a severe oversight on his part.  


“That sounds like a good time,” Bucky grinned, shimmying out of his pants in that clever way he had of divesting himself of clothes without accessing buttons or zippers. He’d always been lean, but Tony didn’t mind. He didn’t need a dorito-shaped muscle-head for a husband.  


While he kicked them off, Tony divested him of both shirt and undershirt. “Hey, how come I’m almost naked and you’re not?” Bucky asked.  


But Tony couldn’t answer. He was too distracted. “You...you…” He was wearing the t-back Tony had bought him as a joke last Valentine’s Day.  


Bucky grinned, rolling over on the hood of the car to give Tony a better view. Glancing flirtatiously back over his shoulder, he wiggled his hips, assclapping for Tony. “Ohhhhh...” Tony’s dick was in his hand, and he was stroking it. How that had happened, he wasn’t sure. But this was a hot sight. Far too hot to take it slow.  


“Hey, hey,” Bucky said. “Don’t start without me, baby.” He started to roll back over, reach for Tony, but Tony grabbed his hips. Forced him back face-down on the hood. “Nnn, so strong,” Bucky sighed. He wasn’t, but Tony knew what he’d meant. He had the grip of a mechanic. Hands that could shape metal. And luckily for him, Bucky had always found that sexy as hell.  


Tony dragged him closer, tucking the thong out of the way so he could bury his face in that sweet ass. “Ohhhh! Oh god, Tony!” Bucky sounded like he was more than halfway there. He tore the cheap fabric and tossed it away, reaching around to stroke him, enjoying the way Bucky’s powerful thighs flexed to keep him propped just a few inches off the hood. The way he struggled and strained to get away from Tony’s beard against the back of his thighs was a turn-on, too. “Oh god, honey,” Tony gasped. “I can’t wait.” If they had any more foreplay, he was going to pop like a cork all over this lovely classic car.  


“Tony!” Bucky keened, spidering back to rub flushed cheeks against his groin. Tony tore open a lube packet and squirted it right in; he didn’t care. Bucky gasped at how cold it was, but he didn’t have time to complain. Tony’s dick followed right after.  


“Come on, honey,” he soothed as he nudged his way in. “Relax. Relax for daddy. Ohhhh yeah.” Bucky whined and writhed as Tony slowly eased in. “My god you’re beautiful.” He bent down to press kisses against his shoulder blades.  


“Fff--” Bucky gasped. “Fuck me!”  


“I’m here. I’m right here.” And suddenly he was fully seated. Tony groaned, toes curling, balls tingling. “My god I love you. I love you…” Tony couldn’t stop saying it as he moved, hips pistoning faster and faster, the words falling into their rhythm. Bucky gasped and whimpered as Tony started to pound his prostate. He collapsed over the hood of the car, pushing back hard for just that right angle.  


That’s when the car alarm went off.  


Bucky started laughing even before Tony stopped moving. The vibrations of his mirth were something Tony made a mental note to explore further at a later time. But right now, they had a problem. A loud alarm, flashing headlights, and a building full of guests and press just a few yards away. Already he could see the parking attendants making a beeline for them.  


So he summoned the suit. Slid out of his favorite orifice, and held his husband tight once the armor settled around him. Then they were off, Iron Man and naked Bucky, rocketing toward the quiet of the surrounding farmland.    


Bucky was still laughing. He’d turned in Tony’s arms to wrap his own around Iron Man’s neck. “The look on your face!” Tony was distracted by how radiant his husband was in the moonlight. They almost crashed into a tree. “Tony!”  


“Sorry, sugar. Sorry.” He brought them down safely in a nearby field.  


“What?” Bucky grinned, pressing close. “You’re not gonna fuck me in flight?”  


Tony brushed metal fingers through his beautifully-mussed hair. “Do you really think either of us would survive that right now?”  


Bucky laughed. “Probably not! But talk about going out with a bang!”  


“Hey, hey. You’re mine now. No going out with a bang or any other way.” Tony held him close, pressing Bucky to his chest as the suit folded back. As soon as he was clear, Bucky was on him, literally climbing Tony’s body, kissing him like he hadn’t eaten in weeks and Tony was a prime rib.  


“Oh, babe,” he moaned. “I love when you get like this.” They’d dubbed it ultra-horny mode, and if it was appropriate for any night, it was their wedding night.  


“Gimme.” Bucky gripped Tony and stroked him back to fullness before hopping back on his dick. “Oooooo.” His eyes closed as Tony snuggled back in, filling him in all the right ways. “Oh, fuck!” he gasped, reaching between them to frantically masturbate.  


“Hey, isn’t that my job?”  


“Oh god, I’m so close!”  


Tony was impressed. “What, just from me pushing back inside?”  


“Yes!” Bucky squeaked, his hand moving faster.  


“Shhhh, cupcake, slow down. You’re gonna get friction burns that way.” Tony eased back, lying in the damp grass. It was disgusting, but he was focused on what was going on in front of him. He smoothed his palms over Bucky’s shoulders, his chest, and then drew a line with his index finger down to Bucky’s glory trail, wrestling briefly with his own hand so that he could grip the angry purple snake about to spit venom. “Wow, you are close.”  


“Told you,” Bucky whined, starting to ride Tony’s hips in earnest now that gravity was on his side.  


“Ohhhhhhh baby...”  


“Why does it feel so much more intense?”  


“Well…” Should he tell him?  


Bucky stopped suddenly. “Tony what did you do?”  


“I MAY have used some experimental lube pharma gave me to test out?”  


Bucky’s eyes widened. “You didn’t.”  


Tony whined. “It’s all I had on me.”  


“You bastard!” But he didn’t really mean it. Tony could tell from the way he just reversed cowgirl and kept going, giving him the cold shoulder but warm hole. Tony gripped his hips, watching Bucky’s ass move on his cock. His spank bank was getting full. What did people do who didn’t marry natural porn stars?  


“Sweetheart, I can’t touch you when you’re like this.”  


“Don’t care,” Bucky told him, bouncing slower.  


“You sure?” Tony sat up, tipped him forward, started pushing against his prostate again.  


All Bucky could do was moan and writhe. He was near screaming, face pressed into the ground, when he finally came. Tony had never seen him come so much. It was like someone had spilled a can of sweetened condensed milk on the grass. “Baby, are you okay?” He gathered Bucky into his arms, cradling the taller body against his.  


Bucky nodded, panting. “You...you didn’t come,” he accused.  


“I was worried about you, angel.” Tony cuddled him close.  


“Fuck me, Tony,” Bucky demanded. “If you don’t come inside me right now, I’m filing for divorce.”  


Tony whined. He’d started to lose interest in his anxiety. Bucky lay back on the grass, pale skin luminous in the moonlight. He reached up and stroked Tony hand over hand, as though pulling his desire back out of his body. He arched his back, feeling like they were alone in an alien landscape. The moon and shadow made everything look strange and interstellar. Everything that was, except Bucky.  


Tony’s eyes focused lovingly on his husband. His beautiful, ethereal, starry-eyed--! One of Bucky’s hands had moved to his balls, a single finger teasing back along his taint. Tony whimpered and bucked as the finger entered him, closing his eyes to focus on touch. Bucky nudged him deep, and suddenly Tony was coming, crying out softly as he spilled across Bucky’s chest, painting a line down to his navel. Bucky smirked self-satisfied, dragging Tony down on top of him. “No, not the---wet spot.”  


He giggled. “We’re married. We’re supposed to share everything,” Bucky teased. His body undulated slowly, smearing the warm semen between them.  


“Has anyone ever told you your hygiene habits are a bit lacking?”  


“Has anyone ever told you how much I love your come?”  


Tony pretended to think about it. “Maybe...that one interviewer from Time last year?”  


Bucky giggled again, the years falling away at the sound. Tony smiled. This was absolutely the person he could love until the end of time and back to the beginning again. He leaned up for a kiss. “I adore you, Mr. Stark.”  


“I think we need a shower, Mr. Barnes,” Bucky observed. They both burst out laughing.  


“Don’t look now, but I think there’s a cowpat about five feet away on your 7.”  


“SEX-y,” Bucky vamped it up. “Oh my god, what must people think happened to us?”  


“If they only knew,” Tony leered, and Bucky laughed again, doing that cute thing where he scrunched up his eyes when he smiled.  


“Fly back?” he asked, sliding his arms around Tony’s neck.  


“We could fly straight to Paris,” Tony murmured, lips brushing against Bucky’s earlobe.  


Bucky gasped. “We could...but I feel like maybe we should shower first.”  


“Maybe there’s a lake we could take a dip in?”  


“What about the indoor pool back at the estate?”  


“Won’t there be people in there?”  


Bucky shrugged. “Eh. Fuck ‘em.”  


Tony laughed. And so they flew back to the castle, and when people spotted them horsing around in the pool, they assumed Tony and Bucky had been there the entire time.  


“So, now that we’re back…” Bucky paddled over to where Tony was doing stretches against the side of the pool. “Do we get to switch?”  


Tony’s eyelids drooped. “Hell yes.”  


“You’d better get ready for that crazy lube. Turnabout is fair play,” Bucky warned.  


“Play me,” Tony begged. “Play me, sweetheart.” Bucky snickered, gripping Tony’s ass and hot-dogging him underwater. “Ooo, you are ready.”  


“I told you.” Bucky nibbled his shoulder.  


“So,” Tony smirked. “Do we do it here, with an audience?”  


“I love you, perv,” Bucky said, kissing him. “But it’s our wedding night and I don’t wanna share.”  


“Fair enough.”  


They grabbed towels and sauntered up to the honeymoon suite arm in arm. Oh, the gossip rags were having a field day, and Tony did not care.  


Later, when dawn was beginning to creep through the cracks in the blinds and both of them were sprawled across the enormous bed, sweaty and exhausted, Tony cuddled up against his Bucky. His.  


“If I asked you, would you marry me again?”  


“Yes,” Bucky smiled, half-asleep, playing with Tony’s hair at the nape of his neck. “I’ll marry you as many times as you want, Mr. Barnes.”  


“Stark-Barnes,” Tony said.  


“Barnes-Stark.” It was an old argument.  


“Just marry me, okay? I don’t care if we change our name to Crumpet.”  


Bucky giggled, starting to wake up. “Crumpet? Why? Because you’re such a hot bit of crumpet?”  


“You’re not so bad yourself,” Tony smirked. His hand went wandering over his husband’s salty skin.  


“Tony,” Bucky whined. “Sleep.”  


“Alright, alright.” Tony squirmed underneath him and wrapped his arms around Bucky, dreaming up all the venues and ceremonies they might enjoy in a lifetime of vow renewals together. He fell asleep in Malibu on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Bucky wore a white tux and Tony wore holographic gold. The Iron Man suit performed the ceremony. That’s how Tony knew he’d fallen asleep. Steve wasn’t even there. Tony smiled, wrapping all four limbs around his Bucky. His.  
  



End file.
